


Deliberate Seduction

by tiffany (unbrashest)



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-26
Updated: 2002-03-26
Packaged: 2018-11-10 12:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11126622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbrashest/pseuds/tiffany
Summary: Fraser and Vecchio are stuck in a car, and they get ideas.





	Deliberate Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Deliberate Seduction

## Deliberate Seduction

by tiffany

Disclaimer: All Characters belong to Alliance, et al.   


Author's Notes: This is a direct result of a challenge from my Obi-Kat, to whom I owe my eternal gratitude and obeisance.   


Story Notes: Contains a minor reference to "Vault". The Challenge: In one thousand words or less, write a story in which Benny and Ray are trapped in an enclosed space, and only source of heat is each other;   
there should be two pieces of furniture, neither of them a bed; it   
should include the line "It's a little like dancing"; Benny likes Ray but   
can't tell him, but Ray, being the fabulously smart and sexy detective that he is, has already figured this out. I strayed from the rules a little,   
though. This is my first DS fic - hope you like it!   


* * *

"I can't believe this, Benny!" 

"What's that, Ray?" 

"We are stuck out here, that's what!" 

"Well, it's hardly the end of the world." 

"Yeah, you're right. I love to be stuck on the side of the road, millions of miles from nowhere, with a blizzard coming in and no gas." 

"Ray." He knew Ray was exaggerating just to antagonize him. 

"Yeah, no big deal, me freezing to death in the middle of the wilderness. Great. All for these damn leaf tables for my Ma that barely fit into the backseat!" 

"Ray, this is neither the middle of nowhere nor wilderness. And it is just snowing; it's not a blizzard. We are perfectly safe here in the car." 

"Well, you just know everything about everything, don't ya?" 

"That's just silly, Ray." 

Ray could barely conceal his smirk. He loved to tease the Mountie. Especially when said Mountie thought he was being so smart. Ray knew perfectly well that Fraser was up to something. After all, _he_ had gotten the gas at their last stop, not Ray. And did Fraser really think that Ray wouldn't notice the gas gauge hadn't moved? He cleared his throat. 

"So then what'll we do? Stay here in the freezing cold all night?" Ray asked. 

"Well, we could always walk to the nearest town. It couldn't be more than ten miles or so." 

Ray snorted. "Not in these shoes, pal. You know how much I paid for these?" He looked at Fraser just in time to see his eyes roll. He smiled briefly, then got serious again. "Besides, it's dark. Walking aimlessly in the dark, in the wilderness, in expensive Italian shoes, in a blizzard is not my idea of a good plan." Fraser opened his mouth to protest. "Yeah, I know, I know. Not wilderness. Not blizzard. Still a bad idea, Benny." 

Fraser sat back in the seat, apparently thinking about their next move. Ray could think of a couple of moves he could try. Hell, he'd been waiting for Fraser to make his move for months. They were about to rename blueballs after him, but he hadn't wanted to scare Fraser away. But now it looked like Fraser was preparing, in his own strange way, to take their partnership to the next level. Tonight. In the Riv. In the middle of a blizzard. Leave it to Fraser to consider this romantic. Ray shifted in his seat, the crotch of his pants suddenly tight. 

"We just need a plan," Fraser said. 

"Okay. You're so smart, you tell me what we're gonna do. Nobody even knows where we are. We got no gas. There's no house around for miles. It's snowing like crazy, and I'm freezing my ass off." He paused, throwing up his hands. "I'm fresh out of ideas, Benny." 

"What about your cellular phone?" 

"Great idea, Fraser, but remember? It got waterlogged in the vault, and I haven't had a chance to replace it yet." 

"Now how is that my fault?" 

"You are the one who got us into that mess in the first place." Ray smiled toothily at Fraser. "Francesca was sure happy to have you back safe and sound." 

"Ray," Fraser said, his tone a warning. 

Though it was dark and he couldn't see his partner clearly, Ray knew Benny was blushing the color of his uniform. "Aw, come on, Benny," Ray said. "It was funny." 

"I didn't think it was so funny when your sister practically attacked me in the washroom afterwards." He sounded defensive. 

"Benny, that was no attack. That was, like, dancing. You don't even know what an attack is." 

"Oh yes, I do." 

"No, you don't." 

"Ray, I'm certain I know the difference between an innocent mistake and a deliberate and determined seduction." 

"Oh, you do, do you?" 

"Yes, I'm quite certain that I do." 

"Uh huh. Well, so do I." He paused, looking at the shadow that was his partner. _Fine. That's the way he wants to play it? Great. I'll show him._ Ray leaned over to Fraser and kissed him, square on the lips. After a moment of stunned immobility, Fraser kissed him back. Their lips were locked together and their tongues wrestled wetly. *Yeah, you inhibited Mountie,* Ray thought. _Gotcha._

Ray put his hands between them and pushed Fraser away. "Whoops. Sorry, Benny. Innocent mistake." It took all his effort not to burst out laughing. "A deliberate seduction would be -" 

Fraser didn't even let him finish the sentence, and was on Ray like a wild beast. He lunged across the seat and pinned Ray to the door, kissing him unmercifully. Ray's head was at an odd angle, but he wasn't about to complain, because Fraser had abandoned his mouth and was now licking his neck. Ray moaned. *Oh yeah, that's the stuff,* Ray thought. 

They shifted to get more comfortable, a near impossibility in the front seat. But those damned tables were in the back seat. They'd just have to make do. 

Fraser lifted up Ray's shirt and continued tasting and licking. Ray wanted to finish teasing Fraser about deliberate seduction techniques, but Fraser's tongue on his nipple drove all words from Ray's head. He used that tongue for all sorts of information-gathering, and now it was focused on Ray. All he could do was moan, wishing Fraser would move southward. But Fraser was methodical, and he apparently wanted to taste Ray to death. 

Benton Fraser, RCMP, could never do anything directly. Couldn't just come right out and say, 'Ray, I want to throw you down and lick you all over.' No. He has to get them out in a field in the middle of the snowstorm, in the freezing cramped car - not even able to use the backseat! But this was better than any of Ray's fantasies, because Benny was actually here, doing the things to him that Ray had only imagined. And he wasn't feeling the cold anymore. 

And now Ray felt the Mountie's tongue in his navel, circling deliberately. Fraser rubbed his big hand firmly against Ray's groin. Ray's cock was straining to be let free. His hand reached down to guide Benny's head, but Fraser wasn't going to be rushed. He just stroked Ray's member through the layers of fabric. 

"Benny, you're driving me crazy here!" Ray said, breathing hard. 

Fraser put his mouth directly on Ray's crotch, still covered with his pants and boxers. "What would you like me to do?" Fraser asked, his deep voice creating vibrations throughout Ray's groin. Ray moaned, unable to form a coherent thought. 

Fraser worked his fingers underneath Ray's waistband. He pulled the garment down, carefully maneuvering around Ray's hard-on, and kissed him on the abdomen, where the pubic hair started. "Ray?" 

"Do whatever you want to, Benny," Ray said, his voice rough with need. 

With that, Fraser took Ray fully into his mouth and sucked hard, and Ray almost lost it right there. He groaned loudly, the sound echoing in the small space. Fraser looked up at Ray, watching him. Benny smiled then, slowly. 

He grasped the base of Ray's cock and set about giving Ray the best blowjob he'd ever had. No teasing; no awkward fumbling or light, soft licks; no fingernails, like with Angie. Just down and dirty sucking. Ray's last rational thought was that Benny had obviously done this before, and he was the luckiest guy on earth to be receiving the benefit of Benny's experience. 

Then his mind deserted him, as Fraser stepped up the pace, squeezing and licking enthusiastically. Too soon, but unable to help himself, Ray felt the climax building. His hands tightened on Fraser's shoulders to warn him. A split second later, his muscles trembled and he came, spurting into Benny's mouth as he shouted incoherently. Fraser took it all, not spilling a drop. 

Ray's heart began to beat regularly again, and his ragged breathing slowly quieted. Fraser kept Ray in his mouth for a moment, allowing Ray to return to himself. Then he gently let him go, kissing Ray's stomach. Ray shivered, both at the sudden chill and the thought of what had just happened. 

"Ray?" Fraser asked quietly, looking up at him. That one word was loaded with meaning. Ray understood. 

"Me too, Benny." Ray looked down at the most beautiful sight in the world - Benny between his legs. At that moment, he didn't care what happened to them out here. He could die happy right now. He smiled. Deliberate seduction, indeed... 

* * *

End Deliberate Seduction by tiffany:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
